Reasons Why
by Hopeless27
Summary: Hyoutei boys were rich, they had other options, they would never go pro. They knew that... kinda angsty... Hyouteicentric.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **Hyoutei boys weren't like any other boys, that's why they didn't really care…**

**Pairings: ****implied Atoji and Dirty**

**Category: **** general**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** PoT and it's characters all belong to Konomi Takeshi**

* * *

Atobe was a pampered prince, no a self-indulgent king. He was all that, he had the looks, the grades and the sports. He was, in a word, _perfect._ He had little options in life though to expand that perfection, other than inherit the vast empire of his parent's company. Since he was the only child, there was no question about the inheritance so he didn't have to try but Atobe is, as he himself knows, egotistical, narcissist, he craved perfection. No, it wasn't crave, his yearning of it was something so fundamental it came from a much deeper place than mere desire. Yes, Atobe Keigo was a perfectionist and that's why he had the perfect tennis, the perfect moves. But tennis wasn't everything for him, tennis was just something to pass the time, another one of Atobe's mere whims that he started once upon a time and found it interesting to sharpen it into perfection. He had other options, unlike Echizen whose raising was one of a pro tennis player, no Atobe was raised to be a king, raised to run a company, he just happened to play tennis, and if he had his say, was damn good at it. 

Oshitari was a tensai, a tensai in all respects that rivals that of Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke. But he has something Fuji didn't have: money. He was, after all, a student in the prestigious private Hyoutei Gakuen and saying that just gave off an impression of extreme wealth, status and family ties. He knew he would never go pro as a tennis player, despite his talent. He would spend his life getting influence and power for his wealthy family in hopes of one day inheriting it all instead of his sister. He would spend his afternoons sipping tea and chatting or flirting with other rich kids in tennis clubs, losing on purpose or winning on purpose. He would spend the evenings entertaining guests and dancing until five in the morning at balls just to please his father, his mother, his sister. He had the ability to do this and they expect him to do it. He would give up tennis just as fast as he took it up, if he thought he would benefit from it.

Akutagawa was a little narcoleptic who was used to getting spoiled from his parents. He was of a higher class too, since of course he went to Hyoutei. Although you couldn't tell from looking, he was a smart boy, a brilliant student who had no chance of proving himself to his parents because of his brother who will inherit the business. No, all Jirou could do was snooze away and be the little pampered boy he was born to be. He would grow up, quit tennis and get an MBA to help his brother in his job, he would arrange a marriage with his brother for his sister to benefit the family. He would have an arranged marriage to benefit the family. He knew all this yet he had not a care in the world, all he wanted to do was crawl in Atobe's lap and sleep the day away. He had to marry young with maybe someone he doesn't even know to enhance the family line. Yep, Jirou had his life all planed out for him, so why did it matter if he lost at the Kantou, or the Nationals… he was just another rich spoiled kid.

Shishido was a vain boy who loved his hair and drowned it in expensive French shampoo everyday. That is until he cut it all off. Maybe he was actually serious about tennis (or maybe his parents got mad at him for drowning his hair in shampoo) but that certainly wasn't what his future was going to be. Hair will grow back and with it his pride, he will snatch the company away from his favoured brother and prove to his family, his worth. His grandfather was especially fond of him but his parents favoured his brother, so he had a good chance of inheriting the company because his grandfather still had the final say in the family. When that day comes and his grandfather declares him as the heir, he will quit tennis, grow back his hair and work all his might into pleasing his parents. But for now, tennis was just something he has grown to be proud of, something his grandfather inspired him to do, something to pass the time.

Mukahi wasn't favoured, no, he was favoured on the team by a certain tensai and looked up to by some kouhais but he wasn't favoured at home. Maybe that was why he took up tennis, to unleash his frustration. He was the oldest son and the one most likely, in theory, to inherit the wealth of the Mukahi family but his little brother was the one they all loved, the one Mukahi wished he was more like. For his brother was perfect in everything he tried to do and his parents might just skip him and move on to his brother. There was also his pretty sister, who was engaged to a wealthy man who hated tennis. (how does someone HATE tennis?) His parents agreed that he had many more options in life rather than tennis, even if he was skilled at it. The day his parents named his brother as heir, he would quit tennis and work to make them change their mind, he had limited options and it would have been disgraceful if he couldn't inherit the company.

Ohtori was a boy with limitless possibilities, he was a musician, a tennis player, and an overall nice boy. He was rich, a perfect gentleman and a rabid tennis player. He had so many options in life that tennis wasn't his everything, it just couldn't be. His parents encouraged him in whatever he did, his sister doted on him. He was raised to be a gentleman and listened to what his parents said. He was the nice boy of Hyoutei, as everyone knew him, and many agreed that he wasn't suited to playing tennis, much less using the scud serve. He was more suited to a piano, or violin, playing Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Bach… even if he lost at tennis, he still had so many things to go back to, so many options to try. The day Shishido quit tennis for his company, Ohtori promised himself that he would also quit and focus on his passion for music, his flair for gentlemanly pursuits and pleasing his parents and sister.

Hiyoshi was the rookie of the team, with his enbu tennis and his competitive nature. That's right, he was competitive by nature and that was what made him join the tennis club. He saw the possibility of being the top of 200+ members of a tennis club, however, Atobe stunted his ambition. Hiyoshi made a vow to beat Atobe, just like he vowed to beat his older brother in his dojo. What Hiyoshi didn't know was what would happen after he had beat Atobe? He would quit tennis and work to beat his brother in the succession to the famous family dojo. He would lead the family dojo instead of his brother. What did it matter to him if Hyoutei lost, of course his pride was damaged but as long as he won, as long as he was still competitive and striving towards his goal, he was satisfied.

Kabaji was a follower, not a leader, that's why he followed Atobe around, that's why he submitted and accepted Atobe's every whim and impulse, no matter how stupid or self-serving they seemed. Kabaji knew that Atobe was not going to achieve Wimbledon even when he had the perfect ability. He was going to retire from tennis and accept the inheritance of the company, and when that day comes. Kabaji will be standing beside Atobe, as his ever faithful follower, helping him with the company. He accepted this, and was even passive about it, as he was about everything. All he could do was say "usu" and accept the responsibility, knowing that his wealth was based off the Atobe company.

Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club, from the prestigious, exclusive Hyoutei Gakuen elevator school numbering in about 1,652 students with four sister schools worldwide and many subjects, courses, extra-curricular activity and the study abroad program. The tennis club was huge, taking 200+ students from the school and very well-known throughout Japan. The members of this club were unique, they were filthy rich bastards who were to be one day the leading businessmen, executives etc. of Japan, or of the world. They wouldn't go to Wimbledon even if they could for they had accept their responsibility in their prominent well-known families as heirs/helpers/sons etc. They were the very foundation of the Japanese young aristocracy and they were hot-blooded young men. Even if Hyoutei lost in the Kantou, in the Nationals, it didn't affect them as much as it would if, for example, Seigaku lost because Hyoutei had other options, other things they must do. Tennis was just an extracurricular activity for them, it wasn't their life, their soul, their passion. In short, they were what you would call, spoiled brats.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I don't know what happened here, I was going to make it as a fanfiction but it turned out more informative rather than fanfictionish. I was just thinking about how Hyoutei lost twice to Seigaku and it finally clicked in my head that Hyoutei was rich, they had other options in life, they had to pursue other things._

_I don't know what their fathers do (cuz I don't have the 20.5 fanbook) but I know Atobe's dad is a Securities Company Executive (whatever that is) and Jirou's dad owns an independent Laundry Service. I did some research, visited fanlistings, sites, and stuff but I couldn't find out what others did so I just assumed they owned a company of some sort and that they were rich. I know Oshitari is rich…(heh…) anyways, yeah._

_Oh if anyone has like info on what their parents do and basically the translations for 20.5 fanbook, please inform me._


End file.
